Cisza
by euphoria814
Summary: Fiołki Ravenclawu, czyli rzecz o Krukonkach i Krukonach - seria luźna i teksty luźno powiązane ze sobą.


**tytuł tej części: Cisza**  
 **pairing: Penelopa Clearwater/Percy Weasley**  
 **info: II.14 Promptobrania :)**  
 **Cisza.**  
 **\- 1 pkt (akcja dzieje się w bibliotece); 1 pkt (bohaterka jest Krukonką) / rzecz o Penelopie Clearwater**

* * *

Wiedziała, że przyglądał się jej, gdy mijała go na korytarzach. Oczywiście wiedziała też kim był, ponieważ kogoś takiego jak Percy Weasley się nie przegapiało.

W Pokoju Wspólnym Ravenclawu szeptano o jego braciach, tak różnych od niego. Może odrobinę przystojniejszych, ale ich Dom nie cenił wyglądu. To umysł stanowił o wartości kogokolwiek, a Percy był niezwykły jak na Gryfona.

Wiedziała, że przyglądał się jej, gdy siadywała przy stole bibliotecznym wraz z koleżankami, odrabiając zadane przez profesora Snape'a zadania. Już niedługo mieli mieć wspólne zajęcia i czekała na tę chwilę z niecierpliwością. Percy jako jeden z nielicznych Gryfonów zdecydował się na wzięcie Zaawansowanych Eliksirów.

Amanda i Kate żartowały z niej, gdy odwracała się lub zerkała za ramię, gdy wychodziły do Hogsmeade. Jednak ona wiedziała.

Percy obserwował ją zawsze w ciszy, którą potrafiła docenić.

ooo

Kiedy pierwszy raz porozmawiali tak naprawdę, chłopak przysunął się do niej bliżej podczas zebrania Prefektów. Zostali wybrani z przedstawicieli całego Hogwartu jako ci, którzy wykazali się szacunkiem dla zasad i trafną oceną sytuacji.  
Kilku starszych prefektów żartowało z bliźniaków, którym Percy zmuszony był odjąć punkty. Kpili z niego, ale ona podziwiała jego obiektywizm. W stosunku do własnej rodziny najtrudniej było się bowiem odnieść. Dodatkowo młodsi Weasleyowie nie słynęli z szacunku do reguł tej szkoły, więc przed Percym czekały trudne wybory.

\- Chciałabyś wspólnie dyżurować? – spytał niby mimochodem.

Widziała jednak w jego oczach napięcie, do którego nie przyznałby się nigdy. Ona by się nie przyznała.

\- Oczywiście – odparła, ponieważ to jeszcze nie było zaproszenie na spotkanie.

A Krukonów bardzo często zestawiano ze Ślizgonami. Wolała uniknąć bufoniastego arystokraty.

ooo

Kolejny raz spotkali się w bibliotece, gdy nie mogła dostać tomu, który położony był na najwyższej półce. Używanie zaklęć było wśród ksiąg tak starych surowo zabronione. Miały jeszcze przez wieki służyć kolejnym pokoleniom. Drabina stała tak daleko. Zatem wspięła się na palce, ale wciąż nie sięgała.

\- Poczekaj – usłyszała za sobą ten przyjemnie niski glos.

Percy był od niej sporo wyższy i z łatwością sięgnął po księgę. Nie oddał jej jednak od razu najpierw zerkając na tytuł.

\- Numerologia? – zdziwił się chłopak.

\- Esej – wyjaśniła krótko.

\- Skończyłem go pisać w zeszły wtorek – stwierdził.

\- Och, podstawową wersję oddałam pani profesor w poniedziałek – odparła. – Robię własne badania.

Uśmiechnął się najwyraźniej będąc pod wrażeniem.

ooo

Nie była zaskoczona widząc go w bibliotece ponownie. Wzięła głębszy wdech, gdy mijała go w ciszy. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele podczas patrolowania korytarzy zamku, ponieważ chodziło przede wszystkim o niespłoszenie tych, którzy wciąż nie znaleźli się w dormitoriach po ciszy nocnej.

Bliźniacy naprawdę stanowili utrapienie. Nie dość, że nijak nie stosowali się do reguł szkoły to dodatkowo śmieli zakładać na nich pułapki. Raz czy dwa Percy został zaklęty tak, że na jego czole pojawiał się napis Donosiciel.

Nie komentowała tego. Nie mogła pouczać go jak powinien załatwiać sprawy z własnym rodzeństwem, jednak podziwiała jego opanowanie.

Nie skarżył się.

Percy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa. W ciszy wróciła zatem do czytania księgi po drugiej stronie wąskiego stołu.

ooo

Czekał na nią następnego dnia przed wejściem do biblioteki, więc uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę zachęcająco. Mogli zakończyć te gierki, ponieważ oboje byli na tyle inteligentni, że zdawali sobie sprawę, iż własne ambicje pokrywają się.

Percy przepuścił ją w drzwiach, a potem pomógł jej nieść ciężkie księgi aż do stołu, który zwykli zajmować. Przez poprzednie tygodnie na zmianę, ale potem zsynchronizowali swoje rozkłady zajęć, aby chociaż tę chwilę poświęcić sobie w swoim załadowanym planie dnia.

Potrafiła zrozumieć jego ambicje, dlatego nie pytała dlaczego zainteresował się historią ideologii politycznych. To było oczywiste, że umysł tak krzepki jak ten należący do Percy'ego zostanie wykorzystany do wyższych celów.

Sama zamierzała poświęcić się Numerologii, co też było całkiem jasne.

Gdy wychodzili kilka godzin później, ujął jej rękę bez słowa. W ciszy.


End file.
